


For Every Look

by amoama



Category: Edward II - Marlowe, Slings & Arrows
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their early careers, Darren and Geoffrey are cast as Gaveston and Edward in a fringe theatre production of Marlowe's Edward II.</p><p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "Fringe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Look

EDWARD _Stay, Gaveston, I cannot leave thee thus._

GAVESTON _For every look, my lord, drops down a tear._

 

“Alright, hold it there! Geoffrey! You HAVE to look at Darren. You LOVE him. You cannot bear to be parted. Your sweet Gaveston is being torn from your breast. You are going to ruin your kingdom for him. How will the audience believe that if you don’t look at him? You should be holding him to your breast in torment by now.”

“Yes Geoffrey, take me to thine breast.”

“Grrrrrrrrrrr, THIS REPROBATE?! This churl of superfluous, superficial humanity! He is going to bring down my kingdom? Pahhhhhhh!”

“Geoffrey, if you can’t make it work I’ll recast you as Queen Isobel.”


End file.
